I Remember
by AngeliqueOleander69
Summary: I remember it. I remember the feeling. I remember the pain. I remember the blood. I remember who did it. Rated T for Character Death, Read and Review. Don't like don't read.


**AU: Heyy, haven't done a Maximum Ride story in AGES. But ya, so, R&R and you'll make my day **

**~Angel 3**

I remember

I remember it. I remember the feeling, I remember the pain, I remember the blood. I remember who did it.

We were flying to Washington D.C. to meet up with the head honcho's of the U.S. of A when they attacked. No one was surprised really, I mean after 5 years on the lam you get used to being ambushed. Well not really, but it gets less and less surprising. It must have been a new batch of erasers, because they flew much more stealthily than the last flying fridges.

One of them caught Nudge by her hair and dragged her up away from the flock. I called after her and started towards them, but I was quickly blocked by three of the new hybrids. I delivered a round house kick to the one on the left, but strangely, I ended up flying backwards.

That was when I noticed how many of them there were; at least 15 had shown up. Three were on me, no make that four, one came from above, three were on Iggy, three on you and two for each of the kids.

Iggy was having a hard time fending off his own, so Gazzy joined (bringing his two erasers with him) and began calling out directions. I blocked a kick to the chest from two of my assailants, and retorted with plunging into a cloud. Waiting for the goons to follow me, I hid in the wet fog. Three soared past me, and left the cloud in just enough time to meet the ground face first. Ouch, that had to hurt.

I flew on back up to the battle zone, having lost my last sparring buddy, to see if I could lend a hand. You had already taken out two of your attackers and looked over at me just to waive me off. _Fine then bastard_, I thought, _see if I help your ass in the future_.

I turned to go help Angel who was diving in between her opponents. If it hadn't been so vicious, I would have thought it a creepy, morbid ballet. I snuck up behind one of them and clasped my hands around their ears. Boxing ears to explode ear drums: Check. Receiving a bloody nose in the process: Double check. These versions were just hard to kill.

"MAX! BEHIND YOU!" Came from a choked Nudge somewhere above me. Here's a tip: if someone says behind you and you a fighting a horde of animals, you might want to do as they say. I ducked nd snapped a foot out as I whirled around, catching that last eraser enough in the ankle, tipping him off balance to send him plummeting to him doom.

Angel had gone over to telepathically drop some baddies. Within six or seven minutes all 15 erasers were gone/dead/knocked out.

"Every one good?" I asked, taking stock of the flock's injuries.

Nudge had a black eye, bloody nose and a bad hair day, Iggy had a couple cuts on his face, but one really bad just on his jaw line (might need to look at that later), and Gazzy faired the best of all of us, with scratched knuckles. Angel had bruises covering her arms and a cut on her chest, but nothing too deep. You had a gash on your thigh and a black eye, while I suffered a few cracked ribs.

Not too bad.

"That was kinda unexpected." Gazzy commented, while poking at Iggy's welt.

"Was it just me, or did they seem better than they used to be? I mean, Iggy didn't hear 'em, and Angel didn't feel them. Or are we just getting slower and dumber. We need to train more, but can we get something to eat first, I'm dying of starvation! Ya know I heard about this one place…" Yep. Definitely the Nudge channel, ALL Nudge, ALL the time.

You gave me a serious look, meaning we should probably stop and bandage ourselves up before heading for D.C. I nodded.

_Max, you need to check again. What was wrong about that last attack?_ The voice chimed in my head.

_Well, gee, I don't know_, I thought sardonically, _were they wearing pink bows or something?_

I instructed, "Alright guys, let's go find a CVS, and restraint to take a pit stop and potty break." Yeah, we could fly, but even we needed to pee sometimes.

The voice persisted: _How many were there? How many did you take down? How many stayed down? _

_What the hell are you talking about? We took down 15 and there were 15 of them…._ I mentally counted in my head. Four on me, three for Iggy and you, two for Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy. That's 4+3+3+2+2+2=….16. Well, shit.

"MAX!" The scream rang loud and clear through the crisp air. I had just enough time to look up and see directly above me, the last, unaccounted for eraser aim for my head and put me in his sights. I closed my eyes.

_BangBangBangBang. _The reports of the gun pealed through the quiet skies. Everything happened in slow motion. I couldn't feel a thing, and the attacker collapsed and fell passed me. I was stunned.

You had taken the bullets. Those four bullets meant for me, you took to the chest. I stared wide-eyed as you fell from above me and your wings collapsed. Your eyes fluttered shut, and your hair whipped your face as you fell. A look of distraught, angry pain flared up your features, and you scared me.

Suddenly below you, I caught you in my arms, and we both fell to the ground. My wings felt as if they didn't work and yours folded awkwardly between us. We landed net to a lake. The flock raced to my side, to look at you. You were unconscious,, not moving, barley breathing.

There was so much blood. It was all over you, spreading across your thick, tight chest, clinging your black shirt to your chest and wetting your grey hoodie with an awful color. It covered my arms and legs, burning into my flesh to taunt me.

"Oh god." Nudge breathed, her eyes already moist and wide. "ohgodohgodohgod, not him, not Fang. PLEASE NOT FANG!" she yelled to the skies. Angel collapsed, followed by a creepily quiet Gazzy. Iggy stood there, behind me, unable to see, unable to comprehend what had happened and how to process the situation.

"S…rry…" You murmured ever so quietly. The wind might have picked it up had I not been on your chest. "I….so….y…" you stumbled again.

I looked up. My eyes full of tears, my throat full of unspoken words, and saw you. I saw your pain.

"What?" I asked quietly, afraid if I spoke too loudly I might hurt you further or break something.

You breathed heavily, your eyes fluttered and you mustered up all the strength you had left.

"I'm…. so…. Sorr….y…." you somehow managed. Angel wept harder and I cried openly.

"Why? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME?" I demanded. I knew I was hysterical, I knew I wasn't helping. "YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE! I WAS THE ONE WHO SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THE BULLETS! IT WAS ME HE AIMED FOR! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU WHO GOT HIT?" I wailed into the serene landscape.

It was then that you took my hand and told me "becau…. Max.. I.. lovv….. you….." You stumbled and tripped over your words. Blood gushed from your perfect open mouth, and your eyes flickered close. Your heart grew faint and I cried out your name.

"Fang, I have always loved you, don't leave me, please don't leave me now. I can't live without you, you are my life!" I grew desperate. I took you head in my hands, and you opened you eyes.

"Goodb… max…. always…. Love..you." You closed your eyes for the last time and took one final, shuttering breath. My breath left with yours and we all cried.

I remember when you died.

**AU: So ya, kinda sad, but since I haven't written a max story in… like 2 years, figured I'd change up on my fan base (nonexistent);) anyway, you know the drill, R&R **

**~Angel 3**


End file.
